Things You Said
by ClairePuff
Summary: A Klapollo drabble collection, based on a post from Tumblr.


**Things you said at 1am**

It was still dark when Apollo heard Klavier stumble into the bathroom. He fumbled for the switch on his lamp as Klavier began to retch, then gave up and blindly followed his boyfriend. By the time he reached the bathroom, his eyes had adjusted to the dark, and he could see the faint outline kneeling in front of the toilet. Without thinking, he crouched by Klavier's side and pulled his hair from his face while gently rubbing his back. Klavier whimpered quietly, then lurched forward. After a few moments of emptying his stomach, he pulled back again and panted. This process repeated itself multiple times.

Apollo had nearly gone back to sleep when Klavier turned and fell against his chest. He jerked awake to find his boyfriend nuzzling against his body. Apollo let a small smile creep onto his face, then reached around to close the toilet and flush it. He slid his arms around Klavier and heaved him up into a standing position.

"Let's get you back to bed, alright?" He kept his voice quiet, and Klavier nodded. Apollo half-guided, half-carried Klavier back to the bed, and once he was tucked in, left to find a thermometer and some cold medicine.

When he returned, Klavier was curled into a tight ball, arms wrapped around Apollo's pillow.

"Klav…Klavier, wake up, you need to at least take something for whatever bug you've got." The 'sleeping' rock star grumbled, but turned over nonetheless to look at Apollo.

He was a sad sight. His hair was messy and stuck to his face with sweat, and his eyes were foggy with sleep. His cheeks were flushed, likely due to the fever he probably had, and his mouth was turned down in a slight pout.

All in all, he was adorable.

Apollo sighed and slipped the plastic cover on the thermometer he'd found in the bathroom. After a bit of poking, Klavier opened his mouth, and let it slide under his tongue. As it slowly counted upwards, Apollo shook out the correct number of Coldkiller X pills and set them next to the glass of water he had prepared in the kitchen. The thermometer beeped, and Klavier opened his mouth, letting it bob dangerously. Apollo snatched it before Klavier could actually break it, and checked the digital display.

"102.1 degrees. You must be miserable. Come on, sit up and take these pills, and then you can go to sleep." He helped the grumpy prosecutor sit up, then offered him the water and medicine. He took them without complaining, a pleasant surprise, then retreated beneath the covers. Apollo set the glass back on the nightstand and returned to his side of the bed. A mumble rose from the ball of blankets, and Apollo, half in bed, turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Did you say something?"

The mumble came again, louder:

"Rock stars aren't supposed to get sick."

Apollo suppressed a laugh and swung his legs up onto the bed. He pulled the covers up, then stole his pillow back from Klavier. The whine that came from the opposite side of the bed was easier to hear this time.

"Apolloo_oooo…_"

He didn't hold his chuckle back, and his amusement brought forth another whine. He scooted closer to the center of the bed, put the pillow by Klavier's, and lay down. He reached out and pulled Klavier close enough to wrap his arms around the other's back. In return, Klavier's arms snuck around his torso, effectively replacing the pillow with Apollo's body. Apollo bent his head down and kissed the top of Klavier's head, smiling.

"Everybody gets sick, even rock star prosecutors. I'm sure Prosecutor Edgeworth will understand just fine. Now get some rest." Klavier responded by snuggling even closer, his head curled in and pressed against Apollo's heart.

Apollo stayed awake until he was sure Klavier had fallen asleep, then carefully lifted his head and checked the clock.

_Just after two, hmm?_

He let his head fall back to the pillow and sighed.

_I wonder if Mr. Wright would mind if I came in late tomorrow._

_Or, depending on how Klavier feels, if I didn't come in at all…_


End file.
